


雨天续续续续续续续续续续续

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 因为不想一次贝塔几万字，所以拆分成上下两部分慢慢写。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为不想一次贝塔几万字，所以拆分成上下两部分慢慢写。

马利克·阿塞夫又一次试图从鹰堡的地牢逃脱。

当斯瓦米前来汇报的时候，这对马斯亚夫的现任领导者来说完全算不上是新闻。在过去一年多的时间里，那名顽固的刺客在阿巴斯的眼皮下一次又一次地反抗，试图夺回失去的领导权。说实在话，阿巴斯·索菲安挺佩服自己的敌人，毕竟在以刺杀和战斗技术见长的刺客组织内，残废了还能有如此的行动力，本身就相当了不起，被长时间的拘禁没有发疯则更是可以被称为奇迹，不仅如此马利克·阿塞夫始终没有放弃反抗，看起来长剑果然不是那么容易被折断。

当阿巴斯问及马利克这一次用了什么伎俩的时候，斯瓦米非常滑稽夸张地给现任导师来了一场惟妙惟肖的表演。阿巴斯花了很长时间才止住笑，不过当拿起右手边白瓷碟里一小块粉红糖块结晶的时候，他开始认真思考这场闹剧背后的含义。

马利克·阿塞夫是绝不会低头的。很奇妙的是，阿巴斯还在策划反叛的那段时间里，他已经非常清楚这一点，他甚至没有动过半点念头要花时间在这个刺客身上，其他人可以用各种手段使之被收买、被威胁、被屈服，唯独马利克·阿塞夫是不会服从自己。如果是一名普通刺客或者普通的宣教长倒是好办，直接了当地杀掉是最简单粗暴、但是非常有效的一种手段，可是偏偏那个男人是阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的“右手”，耶路撒冷的宣教长身兼黎凡特刺客最高导师代理一职，能力，声望，暗中的联络人，组织内的根基，是不可以小觑的角色。于是如何妥善处置这个男人就成了相当棘手的问题。在过去的近两年时间里，阿巴斯·索菲安用各种手段压制住马斯亚夫内部反对的声音，把眼线安插进黎凡特全境，推动刺客的影响范围不断扩大，却在这件事情上似乎始终止步不前。

糖块在隐约冒着白汽的茶杯杯口来回滑动，迟迟没有被含到舌下，或者被放入水中。

思考马利克·阿塞夫的存在意义，对于阿巴斯而言甚至会带来一些乐趣。牛羊马匹甚至鹰鹞皆是可以为人驯服，只有传说中的神圣动物们才会对俗世不屑一顾，比如布拉克，比如佩伽索斯。所以马利克·阿塞夫的坚韧和高傲使他具有了神性吗？阿巴斯·索菲安不得而知，也许阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德是那个男人心目中的神明，但是他清楚地知道自己没有兴趣成就所谓的神圣，毕竟神圣是一捧乏味、空洞、无法填满人类饥渴的清水。

斯瓦米是无法明白独裁者内心的复杂思考，他发现阿巴斯静默不语，便识趣地准备离开，出门前说自己已经命人对马利克实施惩罚。不过在听到“惩罚”这个词之后，阿巴斯叫住了斯瓦米。

马斯亚夫的僭主似乎找到了灵感。

 

※

 

马利克·阿塞夫像往常一样被铁链牢牢地拷在地牢的墙壁上，只不过是为了防止拉伸带来的窒息，在颈枷以及右手手腕的铁桎上稍微留了点空隙，却完全不足以构成活动的空间。寂静构成了这座深藏在地下的铁槛，腐败就时刻伏卧在脚边，死亡就是目所能及的所有风景，被囚禁于其中的这个男人跟它们组成了名为“绝望”的四部福音。

不久前他承受了一轮毒打，作为又一次试图越狱的惩罚。左侧肋骨下的阵痛还没有消失，甚至牵扯到了脖颈和头部，男人不得不低垂下眼皮，避免更多的细微动作引发疼痛。

究竟是哪个混帐王八蛋说的长时间的疼痛会变成习惯、变成麻木，进而就感受不到了？马利克在心底把说这种话的人诅咒了个百千遍，疼痛只会不断叠加，变得越来越尖锐，越来越危险，直到有一天让理智的高塔完全崩塌。在过去的人生中，耶路撒冷宣教长见过太多这种例子，在法兰克人的监牢，埃米尔们的地窖，圣殿骑士的试验场，极度压抑的环境和严刑拷打，形成一幅幅骇人的画面。男人有无数次扪心自问，自己距离那一天的到来还有多久？

他当然不希望活活被逼成疯子，他不甘心就此死去，但是他对自己的未来束手无策。他的咒骂，他的反抗，在面对的对象是整个刺客组织的时候显得软弱无力。他有时候会回想起三十多年前阿泰尔独自对抗阿尔莫林的那场战斗，那个男人的精神到底是何种的构造，才会去公然对抗当时被所有人认定的“正义”？

啊，别傻了马利克·阿塞夫，那个时候可不一样。

男人在黑暗中发出了自嘲。

那个时候你跟他站在同一座山崖上眺望着同样的风景，而现在只有你独自被陷在泥淖里。

每每这种念头升起，男人便无法抑制住地去憎恨那个远行的男人，哪怕非常清楚那些情绪是毫无理性可言的迁怒，他只是迫切需要什么东西支撑住自己的脊梁不至于被积累的疯狂折断，怒火，嫉妒，仇恨，诅咒，杀意，男人贪婪地把一切激烈的负面存在揉进自己的躯体，以填补日渐缺失的理智。

愤怒如同火把，炽烈地燃烧出短暂的光明，却又急剧地消亡。伤痛进一步削弱着他的精力，马利克感到了疲惫，他阖上眼睛，想象自己平躺在沼泽的中央渐渐被大地接纳，尽管他已经有许多天没有被允许躺下了。现在，唯有黑暗能带给他平静。

书页们在手指间滑动，富有韵律的节奏，就像微风吹过橡树林顶端的声音，就像白色的羽毛在撩拨着鲁特的琴弦。马利克已经很久没有摸过一尺半张的纸页了，更无从谈起看书这种奢侈的活动，所以他以为自己只是在一场属于过去的梦中。啊，美好的过去，不过地牢中的马利克·阿塞夫不需要美好的回忆，所以他像往常那样睁开眼睛，以驱逐梦境。

搁在大腿上的书卷被又翻过了一页，塞夫·伊本-拉阿哈德习惯性地用左手大拇指按住书角，再用右手食指为标尺，逐行移动阅读着。

和果敢的兄长或者父亲相比，塞夫更像一名安静的学者，这也是为什么他放弃跟随父兄前往东方冒险，选择了留在马斯亚夫的案桌前，也让无法远行的马利克·阿塞夫有了一名年轻朋友的陪伴。

地牢里明明没有火把或者油灯之类的照明，年轻人手中泛黄的书页就像是饱满地吸收了自然光，在黑暗中安静地绽放，映亮了伊本-拉阿哈德家最为年轻者的脸庞，甚至让上了年纪的男人看清楚书页上的字和图案。

马利克·阿塞夫念出了书写在黑白色的衔尾蛇形成的圆环中间的古老文字。

一到一切。

男人的嗫嚅似乎被年轻人听见了，年轻的刺客像是置身于城堡图书馆里的日常场景，偶然的抬头发现了路过的长辈，他急急忙忙把书本推开到一边，起身向马利克行礼。

愿你心宁平安，最高导师。

马利克习惯性地回答道。愿你心宁平安，塞夫。

可是接下来他无法如愿地抬手摆出还礼的动作，也无法如愿地拥抱或者贴面亲吻年轻的刺客。他像高加索山崖上的普罗米修斯，铁钉和铁链彰显出统治者的权威。

我正好在思考一个问题，想要跟人讨论一下。

塞夫说着抬高手臂，在胸前结成了一个大大的圆圈。

这几天在阅读的古书上说，我们的世界是建造在一条大蛇躯体上，大蛇盘绕在伟大之海的深渊底，它不停地追逐着自己的尾巴，于是我们的世界就此运转了起来。但是尾巴对于一条蛇来说也就是它自己罢了，自己追逐自己的影子究竟是什么意思呢？这条蛇追求的东西真的有意义吗？

没有打算等待马利克的答案，也完全没有注意观察马利克越来越难看的脸色，年轻人继续积极地比划着讲下去。

再比如内夫德沙漠的中间，我背向早上的太阳站立，影子在我的正前方，我迈开步子奔跑，试图追上我的影子，把它踩在脚下，你知道会发生什么吗？

马利克当然知道，他紧抿着嘴角，用沙哑的喉音说。

我们会回到原点，仿佛从未开始，也从未结束。

没想到的是塞夫用力摆了摆手，否定了男人的想法。

我一直向西，奔跑在太阳的前面，穿过整片沙漠，抵达贝鲁特，在那里扬帆出海，最后从世界边缘的大瀑布飞出去，航行在由星星组成的其他七个世界。嘿嘿，其实是我父亲经常在睡前给我讲的故事了，我最近也在把那些稀奇古怪的故事讲给我的女儿们。

年轻人笑起来的样子像极了他的父亲，只是没有那种过份的自大，倒是多了几分腼腆。

人哪怕是迈出一小步，就已经跟留在原地的那个自己有差别了，哪怕世界真的是一个圆，但是奔跑一圈之后的自己，早已跟出发之前的自己完全不同了。时间会改变我们，时间让我们的前进变得有意义。这是您在我的新手第一课时告诉我的。

光在年轻刺客的脸上勾勒出淡淡的阴影，在蜂蜜色的发梢打着卷儿。那张笑脸越是率直真诚，就越是让马利克感到难过。

时间的确会改变很多东西，从襁褓中柔弱的婴孩，变成顶天立地的男人，也许未来还会有无限的可能性，但时间已经在塞夫·伊本-拉阿哈德身上永远停滞下来了。

世界的大蛇在男人身边不断地绕行，组成了高耸的墙壁，变为无法穿越的迷宫，阻断了他试图逃脱的脚步，卷住他的脚踝和小腿，绊倒他，勒紧他，把他倒吊起来，使他无法接触提供庇护的大地，也无法抵达无限荣光的天空。

不，塞夫，你为什么不否定？也许我讲出的都是错误。

他再次闭上眼睛，不再看向那张由自己从小看到大的脸庞，把光扼杀在自己之外。

 

地牢没有明暗的交替，也就缺少了时间流逝的概念，即便如此马利克也察觉到了一些不正常。狱卒们控制着食物和水的供应，以此折磨并且削弱耶路撒冷宣教长的意志和体力，而不是草率地杀死他，至少在把他铐在墙壁上之前，马利克·阿塞夫是确信这一点的。

醒来的时候他依然被铐在原地，手腕到肩膀因为长时间维持拉伸的姿势而产生了已经被撕裂的错觉，说不定很快就能跟这副朽败的躯体分离开，变得跟左臂一样吧。男人原本想干笑两声，却意识到自己几乎发不出声音，干涸的感觉跟意识一道苏醒过来。他眯着眼睛，隐约回忆起看守的走狗们把发臭的水罐放在墙角似乎是很久之前的事情了，上一次喝水是两天前还是三天前？男人无法得到确切的时间计数，只知道身体的每一寸在饥渴中挣扎，呐喊，萎缩。

他曾经跟随驼队穿越荒漠戈壁，远远地眺望到偶然露出黄沙的脱水枯骨，僵硬地右手指向某个未知的方向，犹如生死边缘的路标，凹陷入颅骨的眼球却没有看向骆驼背脊上的年轻刺客。

阿巴斯·索菲安是打算用这种无聊的手段折磨或者是杀死自己吗？简单判断之后，马利克的答案是否定的。篡位者之所以迟迟没有执行公开审判或者处刑，无非是打算从失败者身上榨取最大利益，在暗无天日、无人围观的地方让敌人安然地渴死或者饿死，很明显有悖于那个男人恶劣的本性。比起阿泰尔，马利克忽然意识到自己也许更了解索菲安家族的男人，能够轻松地预知对方的下一步棋会落到何处，也许一部分是出于政治动物的直觉，也许一部分是源自曾经有过的、指向阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的复仇念头。

是啊，复仇啊，复仇吧！血液泡沫落入黑暗之海中生出的词语，在滑过前代理导师那几乎枯萎在牙床中的舌头的时，甚至产生了一丝病态的甘甜。

可是，不同人口中说出的“复仇”字眼真的是相同含义吗？

大抵是为了打破家里过于沉闷的气氛，卡达尔·阿塞夫出声叫了自己兄长的名字。

黑发男人艰涩地眨了眨眼睛，眼前的卡达尔还是十五六岁的样子，曾经是属于马利克的低阶刺客袍松松地套在年轻男孩的身上，当他盘腿坐下的时候还会盖住脚背。马利克记得妈妈说过很多次，要卡达尔把衣服脱下来改短，可是那个大男孩完美地继承了阿塞夫家族的倔犟——他坚持说自己会在未来三年里身高超过自己兄长。

现在新手刺客就坐在距离前代理导师几步远的地方，小羊皮的防滑皮带在前臂上缠绕打结，他抓起三颗鹅卵石当作羊髀石一样在手中兴致勃勃地把玩，本来该认真打磨的短剑反而被冷落一旁。差点就出声呵斥懒散的弟弟，是残存的理智阻止了马利克，如同伊比利斯般在他的耳畔低语。

你认识的卡达尔·阿塞夫已经死在三十多年前的那个夏天里了，你所看见的无非是幻影，你所听见的无非是过去。

但是，与此同时有另外一个模糊的念头在黑发男人的脑海中盘旋，就像传说中不死的凤凰鸣唱着悦耳的乐曲。

人的记忆就是不断退去的潮水，只会渐渐远离，最后在沙滩上留不下半点痕迹。如果卡达尔真的已经死去了三十多年，你怎么可能在混沌的脑袋里复原出如此多的细节？

明明没有窗口没有缝隙没有出口的地下，却莫名地吹拂起了微风，就像凤凰的尾羽轻轻掠过鼻梁，拨开男人因为长久没有修剪过的刘海，让他无法把视线和思绪隐藏起来。

跟他说说话吧，马利克·阿塞夫。

那个模糊的念头殷勤地劝说，他忽然感到喉咙一阵燥热发痒，话语化作了激烈的咳嗽。卡达尔的脸上划过惊讶的表情，扭过头带着疑问的腔调喊了一声“喂，老哥”。

我在这里，卡达尔。男人沙哑着嗓子说道。

那就说好了，不管我问什么你都不准生气。年轻人狡黠地翘起嘴角。再过几天就要进行比赛了，你觉得你能胜得过阿泰尔吗？

属于马利克·阿塞夫的记忆渔网从记忆之海的深渊中拉起，里面兜住了一两颗黯淡的石子。男人想起了那场名为比试、实际上是新手们的结业仪式，教官们吓唬他们，说落败的人将没有资格成为刺客，所以那次的比赛人人铆足了劲，场面不止一次失控，最后还是在阿尔穆林的干涉才下才没有出现伤亡。对于马利克而言，那段回忆显然谈不上愉快，在激烈竞争的背后是过度扭曲的嫉妒心和可能被否定的恐惧感在作祟，但是没有人对此提出异议，毕竟那就是马斯亚夫残酷的生存方式。

那一年，二十一岁的马利克和二十一岁的阿泰尔并没有被分到同一组，他们最终也没有交手。所以马利克也无从告诉弟弟比赛的结果。但是为了不至于被误解成软弱，他用反问代替了回答。

为什么你会这么问，弟弟？

年轻人的嘴巴抿成了一条线，他从小就是不善于说谎的性格，尤其是面对家人。

因为……我们，嗯，就是赛义德和费萨尔，就是跟我一组训练的那几个朋友，嗯，你认识他们的，我们打了个小赌……啊，哥，请不要告诉爸爸。

在公开场合赌博是被视为极大的恶习，私下里人人都难以抵挡未知带来的刺激感。马利克当然不会去告密，不过他更好奇的是人们会把独资押到谁的身上，从旁观者的角度更认可谁，是他还是阿泰尔？

我赌你会赢！

面对兄长的提问，卡达尔回答得很快，同时也让马利克意识到在弟弟不善遮掩的言辞背后透露出其他人的态度。他感到酸涩如未成熟的浆果般卡在喉头，摩擦挤压着干燥的喉壁，陈年的苦涩感在躯体内复苏，再发酵。

是啊，阿泰尔，总是天才的阿泰尔，和总是无法成为第一的马利克。试问人的竞争心真的会消失吗？人的仇恨感真的会消失吗？看看阿巴斯·索菲安处心积虑策划了四十多年的复仇和野心，就会明白问题的答案直白而易见，让马利克有一瞬间觉得如果继续比较自己和篡位者就如同在面前树立起一面镜子。

他痛苦地绞紧了眉头，迟钝地摇晃脑袋，踮着脚趾往后退缩，镜子不断逼近的异样感却始终存在。

喂，马利克！

熟悉的声音让男人下意识地睁开眼睛，可是他没有看见自己害怕的镜子，也没有看见厌恶的丑陋模样，他只是从二十岁出头的卡达尔·阿塞夫的眼睛里望见了曾经的二十多岁的自己。

喂，你的表情怎么回事？你不会是在怀疑我没有押在你身上吧？

年轻的菜鸟大大地摊开双手，嘴里咕哝了句“神明鉴证”，然后上前两步大大地拥抱住兄长。没有肢体接触的实感，没有活人生存的温度，但是马利克明白卡达尔确确实实是透过时间，拥抱现在的自己。

我还是个小孩子的时候，父亲不在家，是你教会了我怎么跟人打架怎么在墙头自由奔跑，比起训练场的教官们，你才是我的老师。好学生会怀疑老师吗？不，至少我永远不会，我相信你，老哥。

然后卡达尔松开胳膊，搓了搓鼻翼，笑得露出一侧的虎牙。

而且，我再怎么都是阿塞夫家的人，去赌别人取得胜利？哈，父亲知道了一定会把我扫地出门的！

夸张的安慰归安慰，对于金钱的担忧很快爬上了小菜鸟的眉间。

不过……阿泰尔的确很强，据说阿尔穆林派给他的都是高阶刺客才能完成的任务，马利克，你们是同期受训，知道的肯定比我们多，所以是真的吗？什么时候我能有资格跟你跟他一道出任务就太棒了！

不，不！卡达尔，你不能跟我们一道执行任务！绝对不能！停下，停下，停下你的幻象，停下你的许愿！

年迈的马利克·阿塞夫昂起头颅，厉声反对，哪怕从干涸的喉咙里发出的只是如同熄灭的火堆般的嘶声。他挣扎着，想要抓住弟弟的肩膀用力摇撼，要他放弃那个无聊的梦想，可是铮铮作响的铁链冷漠地提醒着男人，他既没有自由、也没有力量去追逐和驱散三十多年的事实。

不！卡达尔！

就算右手被拷住，就算脖子被紧箍，上了年纪的男人无视了身陷囹圄的困境，他爆发出惊人的力量抬起半截残臂，竭尽全力向前伸展，伸展，伸展，他目眦尽裂地盯着衣袖空荡荡的部分，仿佛这样就能让袖管重新充盈起来，从底下干枯贫瘠的骨髓中新生出丰满的鹰的羽翼。

原本沉默的铁链猛地缠绕到脆弱的脖颈上，勒紧，收缩，向后拖拽，在耶路撒冷宣教长爆发出下一声怒吼之前，把他带下了深渊。

 

阿巴斯·索菲安算得上是一名勤勉的暴君。比较讽刺的是，就像历代的刺客导师一样，阿巴斯也是睡得很晚，其中有放纵享乐的时光，不过也有相当多的时间被用于管理组织的事务。权力的顶端并不是能够安稳平躺的宫殿，反而是更为险峻狭隘的小道，这一点阿泰尔很清楚，阿巴斯·索菲安也不是傻瓜，在这个凭借实力发言的封闭性社群里，没有傻瓜能坐上鹰堡最高房间里的那把交椅。尽管如此，阿巴斯与阿泰尔仍然是截然相反的领导者，如果说阿泰尔是把自己当作跟其他人相同的一块建城砖，那么阿巴斯就是确实在享受掌握他人生死的快感。

就在桌上的最后一根蜡烛熄灭之前，有人告诉他地牢里的囚犯闹出了很大的动静。于是他想起了自己两天前下的那道命令。来人恭顺地等待最高导师的下一步指示。

阿巴斯下了不必理会的命令之后，盯着即将燃尽的蜡烛。蜡焰没有微弱下去，反而以更为绚烂且激烈的姿态窜起来，试图吞噬掉篡位者的手指。

他冷笑着端详了一阵子，在火焰几乎点燃桌子之前狠狠地掐灭了光明。

 

自从被扔进地牢之后的漫长时间里，马利克认为自己几乎没有做过梦，即便有过也毫无印象，在这种只能滋生出绝望和腐烂的地方，纵使有过任何美好的种子，也早已随着污秽的排泄物一道流产，堕落，消亡。

可是这一次不同，年迈的宣教长陷入了少见的、极为稳定的睡眠之中。先前的幻象没有因为马利克的合眼儿消失，它拾起男人如同死木般干瘪的手臂，诱导他推开象牙门的门扉。他看见在门槛的另外一侧，另外一名马利克身受重伤，鲜血像刚刚被挤压出的石榴汁流到鹰堡的地板上，左臂已经无法动弹了，于是卡达尔代替兄长向阿尔穆林呈上了伊甸园碎片；他看见卡达尔疼得龇牙咧嘴，依然像捧起王冠一样抬起绑着止血带的左手，贴在手腕下的新袖刃熠熠生辉；他看见自己骑在黑色的骏马背上，在黎巴嫩山脉的终点同卡达尔告别，路标石被祈祷平安的路人们摸得光滑，被反复加深的刻痕显示出弟弟前往的方向是安提阿克；他看见皱纹如同月亮山谷的岩石线条出现在父亲晒得红通通的额头，白袍从另外一个自己的胸口像鸟褪下的羽毛般落地，象征权威的导师黑袍由父亲披挂到他的肩头，而象征着高贵的结婚白袍被穿到卡达尔的身上。

年迈的男人笑得非常开心，甚至感到眼眶有点点湿润，如同清晨沾了露水的浆草叶。

你们的人生本应如此。一个沉稳的声音在马利克·阿塞夫身后如是说。马利克像是持续沉浸在感动中，喃喃地重复着那个声音的结尾话语。于是那个声音进一步询问道，你就只是看着吗，不打算进入自己真正的人生么？

那是另外一个马利克·阿塞夫的人生，那些美好没有任何能够让我插足的余地。妈妈说过，梦境是神或者精灵为了避雨而进入人的睡眠而产生的，所以你是为了躲避什么来到我的头脑的呢，父亲？

法希姆·阿塞夫打量着长子如今的模样，马利克·阿塞夫坦然地面对刺客大师装束的父亲。他们许久没有见过面了，自他亲手把黑底的金花锻盖在父亲的棺材表面，已经过去了好几年。在马斯亚夫，在整个黎凡特的刺客村落中，亲情曾经是不值一提的附带产物，这也导致了在男人的记忆里，法希姆·阿塞夫身为“刺客大师”的形象远比“父亲”来得鲜明。但在此时此刻，他不禁好奇了起来，在法希姆的眼中，马利克·阿塞夫会是什么样子？

你母亲说你长得越来越像我。

早已花白的头发和胡须被剪得很短，露出额头和脸颊，法希姆看上去神采奕奕，精神矍铄。他以手指捻胡茬，指了指下巴一圈，满不在乎地说。

我倒是觉得你小子只是在不断地模仿罢了。

那是因为我是你的儿子。马利克谦卑地垂下眼帘。哪怕有一天我能够抵达世界的边缘，教会我迈出第一步的人永远是你。

没错，我的儿子。可是我把剑的称呼传到你的手里，是为了让你战斗，而不是躲在象牙门的后面。

法希姆带着责备意味的眼神长久地停留在马利克身上，让他产生了被鞭挞在裸露背脊上的错觉。父亲的瞳孔是老年人所独有的浅灰，那是一种冷漠的颜色，通常只会出现在两个地方，无法看清的盲者，或者无所不知的神明。

我一直在战斗！从未停止！不是仅仅为了家族的名誉或者刺客的使命，是为了我自己！哪怕我无法成为马斯亚夫最值得夸耀的刺客，哪怕我失去左臂无法再佩戴袖刃，哪怕我停留在耶路撒冷的阴影里，哪怕我不得不烧掉阿尔穆林的尸体，哪怕我只能目送背影跨过金色的大河，前往遥远的东方，……

但是，马利克意识到自己无法从那些看似骄傲的语言里获得丝毫的支撑。他的挫折，他的不得已，他的委屈求全，他疾声大呼、向世界向自我寻求认可和共鸣，越是如此渴求，他就越发感到自己就像是被砂石填满的陶罐，布满了裂缝和划痕，内里沉闷得无法听见一丁点回响。

现在的我已经不知道怎么做才能不辜负你的期望。

说出口的话语是丝线，纺织出奇妙的彩衣笼罩在男人的身上，男人的脸庞或者身高明明没有发生任何变化，但是所有的真实或者伪装被全部剥离，就像雨季结束后从沙地里爬出的蝉，当下出现在法希姆·阿塞夫跟前的只是他的儿子马利克·阿塞夫，在登上刺客组织的权力巅峰之前，在成为后辈们可以依赖的成熟男人之前，他首先是一个人的儿子。

于是年长的刺客膝盖触地，双手捧住儿子的脸颊，额头抵靠额头，皱纹交融皱纹，鼻梁贴近鼻梁，那是虔诚者在向他的神明祷告时的模样。和性别或者身份全然无关，父母们无中生有地创造出子女的肉身和灵魂，他们又何尝不是在做着神明般的创造呢？

在父子的身后，修普诺斯修筑起的象牙门里，阿塞夫家族的婚礼仪式正进入热烈的高潮，“马利克”和“卡达尔”领头，在洒下的花瓣雨中胳膊挎胳膊，旋转和弹跳的样子活像灵敏的蹬羚。

现在，告诉我，我的儿子，你为什么不跨过这扇门去追求自己憧憬的人生？

马利克轻微地摇头，于是他的父亲进一步地逼问下去。

那边有你曾经失去的一切，你认为的所有失败和挫折已经在那一侧被全部修正。只要你点头，我们立刻就能加入他们的行列。

马利克更为用力地摇头，法希姆没有生气或是不解，反而像是一切尽在意料中地笑了。

你可以列举出无数的理由来拒绝，唯独决定性的那一个你无论如何不会承认，也不会说出口。

请不要说出那个名字或者字眼。马利克粗暴无礼地打断了父亲。它只会带来又一次的失败，让我变得软弱。

法希姆站起来，向后退了两步。

是吗？但是我在阿塞夫家长子的身上并没有看见你口中所描述的那种弱者。

马利克还想反驳几句，就在开口的瞬间，不知道是谁人的手臂从黑暗中伸出，熟练地卡牢了下颌，往他的嘴里倒入一些温热的液体，再在被反抗吐出之前就蒙住了他的口鼻，猛地抬起下巴，强制令他吞咽下去。黑暗中的生活、突如其来的袭击和长时间的脱水症状彻底扰乱了马利克的判断，头脑中对于死亡的恐惧驱使他激烈地咳嗽，胸廓和肩膀像垂死的蜻蜓在沙地上挣扎般抖动、起伏，关节和骨头们摩擦发出骇人的尖叫。他不敢谩骂，紧咬住牙关，舌头顶住上颚，生怕被灌下更多的毒药。

黑暗中双手的动作暂停了下来，改为了令人迷惑的、安抚式地反复触摸，更像是父母在哄骗小孩子把碗里苦涩的草药全部喝完。然后，他在听见了父亲稳健有力的声音清晰地响起在耳畔。

死亡对于你来说过于简单了，马利克·阿塞夫，你没有任何资格选择这样一条舒服又平坦的道路，至少在此刻，在今天，在他归来之前。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我太低估了自己写废话的能力，希望下一章可以更新完毕。

阿巴斯·索菲安收到来自手下人的最新汇报，已经是在晌祷结束之后了。斯瓦米随便打发了一名今年刚加入的灰袍到僭主跟前以代替自己，小家伙并不清楚自己传达的消息会招来怎样的后果，单纯因为自己可以和马斯亚夫的最高统治者交谈而兴奋不已。  
小礼拜堂里祈祷完毕的人们已经散去，男人笔直地站在波斯式的草木花纹路拱门正下方，也许是无意之举，恰好背对着米哈布的神龛，这让他看上去像一尊僭越神位的傲慢雕像。  
阿巴斯用怀疑的语调复述了一遍消息，得到了热切崇拜者的再一次肯定。然后黎凡特现任最高导师露出了微笑，掩盖住了犬齿们摩擦发出的危险声音。短暂的令人迷惑的柔和气氛在男人用抓着念珠的拳头揍在年轻学徒的脸上的霎那，被撕得粉碎。  
斯瓦米在哪儿！  
身为男人、年长者、律法的诠释者、独裁者，多重身份叠加起的威压把灰袍的学徒牢牢地钉在地板上，手脚抖得像冬天里树梢上最后一片树叶，嘴里甚至拼接不出完整的句子。  
叫他到书房来见我，立刻。  
领受了命令的新手以最快速度逃离了统治者的视野。阿巴斯松开了攥紧的拳头，串绳断裂的泰斯比哈变成了一粒粒不再具有神圣含义的珠子，争先恐后地摆脱男人的掌控。  
他看向手掌中所剩的最后一颗。那是三十三颗念珠里唯一颜色不同的顶珠，漆黑得仿佛没有光线能够穿透珠子，仿佛是被标枪刺穿掌心形成的伤口。男人无意识地眯起眼睛，死死地盯着那颗珠子，现在它在男人的心目中是一道谜题，一则神谕，一个预兆。统治者常常是迷信的，迷信的本质并不等于他们相信因果报应的说法，会信仰善恶轮回的人无法拥有足够强韧的精神登上刀山剑海的宝座，独裁者们的迷信是对未来不确定的本能反应，就像野生豺狼鬃狗的直觉。是的，是的，没错，对于潜在危险的铜钟在男人的心中摇摆。  
马斯亚夫尚未放弃反抗她的新主人。  
他不耐烦地一脚踢散了散落的珠串，却小心翼翼地把黑色的顶珠放进了口袋，然后头也不回地离开了礼拜堂。

如果说还有人比阿巴斯更为惊讶，那一定是马利克·阿塞夫自己。他在半睡半醒的时候被斯瓦米的一巴掌扇醒过来，接下来镣铐的束缚消失了，整个人被揪住衣领，脸朝下被摔在地上、被殴打了不知道多久，但是从斯瓦米的咆哮、诅咒还有不断地逼问中，聪明的宣教长地捕捉到了情报的尾巴。他故意提高嗓门讥讽年轻爪牙的愚蠢，诱使对方在施加暴力的过程中泄露出了更多的东西。不过代价显而易见，虽然斯瓦米离开时没有把他铐回墙壁前，他也没有爬起来的力气了，俯卧在半腐败的稻草堆里，嘴里还咬着一小撮草梗，那是先前被殴打时防止咬到舌头的应急措施。  
安静蜷缩了好一阵子之后，马利克依然发现自己头晕脑胀，明明平日里很稀薄的草甸在今天格外沉重，仿佛编结成了柔韧的绳索，绊住了他的手脚。男人捻了捻草梗和上面沾到的泥土，手指间有潮湿的触感，反常的情况让马利克找回了点思考的精神。草褥从石块和土壤中吸取了相当多的水份，这可不是在叙利亚山区天天能遇见的反常，马斯亚夫村位于山腰，而鹰堡挺立在山巅最高处，只有当奥龙特斯河水位上涨到相当高的位置，才有可能影响到城堡里的泥土湿度。  
泥胚和砖石构成了马斯亚夫笨重的盔甲，在三个腕尺的厚度之外也许正下着滂沱的大雨。从此之后的第四十个夜晚，自己如若能走出这座监牢，便能伸手触及亚拉拉特那圣洁苍白的雪峰。  
耶路撒冷的宣教长以一侧的肩肘为支点，膝盖发力，终于把自己从快窒息的状态翻转成仰面朝天。哪怕只是这点小小的动作都让他感到心脏在凹陷下去的胸廓里剧烈地跳动，仿佛在这具形如枯骨的身躯中有人在用他的肋骨擂响战鼓，喧嚣于尘上，然而他无从响应那份激烈，他只是被困在马斯亚夫这副空洞的盔甲中央的一头怪物，一只翅膀被折断的斯芬克斯。  
舌尖无意识地舔过下嘴唇，还残留着一点奇妙的味道，似乎是稀释过的蜂蜜，又可能是掺了糖水的醋。如果不是斯瓦米冲进来勒着他的脖子、要他交代究竟是谁潜入了地牢，马利克还会继续猜测前夜里发生的究竟是幻觉还是真实。不过即便如此，谜团太多了，耶路撒冷宣教长无法从中看出真相的端倪。  
有人趁着守备疏忽的空隙潜入了地牢，来人似乎意识到了马利克的情况有多糟糕，强迫他喝下了一些汤水，勉强保住了男人的性命。是一次有计划的行动还是一次偶然？耶路撒冷宣教长此时此刻倾向于后者，如果对方当真神通广大，为什么不干脆把他救出这座地狱呢？是另有隐情，或者又一场阴谋在酝酿？除开这些无法解读的问题，更为重要的是回荡在耳畔的那句话，马利克·阿塞夫已经无法分辨出它是来自自己的臆想，还是有人强硬地往他的手中塞了一只即将熄灭的火把。  
至少在此刻，在今天，在他归来之前。  
他，他归来，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的归来。  
年迈的男人突然意识到近十年以来真正在推动自己的理由仅仅是那个男人能够回到马斯亚夫。无论那个男人会如何看待塞夫的死，如何处置阿巴斯和自己，如何重振黎凡特刺客分部，全然不重要，甚至完全不在他的考虑范围内。只要那个男人能够回来，活着回来，而不是已经被杀死被掩埋被遗忘在自己所不知道的世界的任何一座沙丘之中。  
啊，啊，男人摊开四肢，让疼痛的脊椎得到最大程度的舒缓。在沉沉阖上的眼皮下，他又想起了年轻时路过的那副枯骨。漫天黄沙，浩浩汤汤，如同金色的大河，那早已没有生命特征的头颅转向了自己，手指却指着另外的地方，它究竟试图告诉自己什么呢？  
他的思考变得如同羽毛，随着呼吸飘向丑陋崎岖的天花板，轻而易举地穿过去，却因为外面滂沱的大雨而坠落，回吻在鼻尖。  
第一颗水滴浸润了男人皲裂的皮肤，第二颗顺着他的鼻翼流向了左侧，紧接着的雨水们填满了脸上古老的沟壑，第三道河名叫底格里斯，流在亚述的东边，第四道河就是幼发拉底河。  
马利克·阿塞夫睁开了眼睛，发现沾血的剑尖正悬于他的额头上方，红色的液体由血槽滴落，如同记忆中马斯亚夫屋檐下的雨帘。  
他当然认识这把剑，它的长度，它的重量，它劈砍时带起的风声，一如三十多年前的那天一般清晰，而他的恐惧和愤怒也如那天一般未曾消失。  
恶魔！  
受伤的刺客像野兽一样抬起脖子，咆哮，撕裂，吞噬，用最深的恶意、同时也是最明显的脆弱来诅咒敌人。  
骑士长剑的邪恶主人——圣殿骑士团的首领罗贝尔·德·萨布莱——做了个简单的手势，有人从后面替他解开了颈甲上的卡扣，于是光头男人单手把头盔了取下来，其间拿剑的手腕纹丝不动威胁着刺客的性命。也许他是为了透口气，也许他是不喜欢头盔对视线的遮挡，无论什么理由，马利克知道的是那双充满杀意的眼睛跟抵在自己额头的直剑同样锋利。  
恶魔也是拥有名字的，你们的导师难道没有教导过你要对敌人充满敬意吗？  
无论是拿勒撒耶稣的信徒，或者是麦加使者的追随者，亦或者行红海神迹者的子孙，鲜少有人会主动剃去须发、露出整个面庞。然而站在马利克·阿塞夫面前的法兰克男人，却像是从古老神话中走出来的异端。成股的汗水顺着光溜溜的下巴滴到锁子甲的胸前，法兰克男人严峻的表情显示出他所经历的战斗并不轻松，不过在一个深呼吸之后，圣殿骑士突然轻松地笑了起来，犹如准备出击的灰狼露出交错的犬牙。  
我知道你的名字，刺客。  
马利克被对方的宣言打了个措手不及。  
不仅仅是你，还有那边那个刚断气的年轻人，你有听见他在被自己的鲜血窒息前的哀鸣了吗？好像在喊着哥哥，那是你的亲弟弟，对吧，马利克·阿塞夫？  
如果是三十七年前的那名绝望的年轻刺客，现在已经利用袖刃皮带的空隙偶然套住敌人剑尖的机会阻止了进攻，本能地挥出手中的长剑，在圣殿骑士漏出空档的腹部横切出一道不浅的伤口。可是这名刺客当下既没有佩戴袖刃的左臂，也没有能够斩断一切邪恶的利剑；他不再年轻，伴随残身的只有绝望。他紧紧地蹙起眉头，咬牙撑起上半身，竟然昂起下巴让喉咙笔直地迎向长剑，仿佛主动将自己刺穿一般。  
没有鲜血，没有撕裂，没有钝痛，生死霎那的假象在男人鼓起的勇气面前被击退。马利克猊视着高大到近乎异教神像般的圣殿骑士，咬牙切齿地说道。  
你只是过去的幻影、死去的幽灵罢了，罗贝尔·德·萨布莱。  
哦，过去的幻影，死去的幽灵，如果这就是你思考了三天之后得出的结论，我不得不承认自己弄错了一件事——我太高估你了。  
马利克的嘴唇绷得很紧，仿佛打算把所有的想法封死在头脑里。他当然有很多的推论，但是他没有义务回应敌人的挑衅。  
已经死去多年的人为什么能说出记忆以外的话语？为什么能猜中你的心中所想？为什么无法让他们如自己希望地消失？  
圣殿骑士团长的吐词沉着而清晰，剑像挑逗抖猫咪的茅草，在老刺客的鼻尖前画着圈。  
是死亡与你心中的困惑产生了共鸣，亦或者你已经是死者中的一员？马利克·阿塞夫，可是我能看到你的眼睛深处根本没有正确的答案，只有深深的恐惧。  
就在马利克无意识眨眼的瞬间，圣殿骑士的首领已然坐到了三级台阶顶端的王座上。用黄金铸造出的高背曲线组成了神龛一样的神权载体，显得坚硬而冷漠。罗贝尔·德·萨布莱舒舒服服地倚靠在其中，仿佛是权威改变了些微的形状以托起庞大的身躯。  
真是甜蜜的恐惧。  
圣殿骑士摊开双手。  
我以为会感到恐惧的人是我才对，毕竟你和那个男人在不同的战场上先后击败了我，你带走了伊甸园碎片，那个男人则取走了我的性命。用暴力否定不用的声音，这是你们刺客惯用的手段，我有说错吗？施加暴力者一定会被暴力反噬。看看你现在身处的地方，我甚至不会称之为监狱地牢，它更像是准备建造什么建筑而挖掘出的空穴坟墓。  
圣殿骑士交叉手指，小心翼翼地拢起来，就像在手指形成的空隙里有一只小鸟。  
你大约听说过这样的传说，掘开古老遗迹的根基总会发现摆放整齐的人骨。远古的人们如果需要建造新的庙宇就会向大地献祭，越是宏伟越是神圣的东西牺牲的代价就越大。现在的你就是这座马斯亚夫要塞、这个刺客帝国的人柱，而刺客们终将会在你枯萎的尸体上长出白树红花，把自由的理念传播到世界的每一个角落。  
圣殿骑士猛地弹开并在一起的手指，仿佛有肉眼看不见的小鸟扑啦啦地飞走了。超过常识理解长度的剑锋重新抵住男人的喉头，切开了被铁链拷住时生出的一圈血痂，红色的粘稠液体顺着扬起的弧度、从伤口深处拉出细长的生命线。  
你的死是无可避免的，你应该坦然地接受它，就像你们组织中间那些安拉的信徒一样，“顺从”，而不是用挣扎的方式、用恐惧的心态去抗拒。  
放任光头骑士喋喋不休了一阵，尔后从马利克的唇齿中迸发出讥笑。  
我原来不知道圣殿骑士团的团长如此能说会道，像耶路撒冷十字路口的布道者，以把戏迷惑人的神棍。死者杀不死任何活着的人，如果你认为你的剑可以割下我的头颅那就立刻动手，否则就滚吧，罗贝尔·德·萨布莱，滚回地狱去！  
哦，马利克·阿塞夫，你明明知道最终会带给你死亡的人不是我。我只不过讲述了你我皆知的事实，预言，以及未来。现在的你没有袖刃，没有长剑，没有权杖，你的暴力手段只剩下虚张声势，你只能用拙劣的恫吓我不要再说下去。  
黑发的刺客呼吸一滞，他突然意识到骑士话里所暗示的是只有他自己知晓的黑暗，恐慌就像在枝头腐朽的苹果，坠入了理智的池水。  
在那个时候，你接触到了伊甸园碎片，不是吗？神器在你的耳畔悄悄诉说了一些秘密，不是吗？关于不同的选择，关于不同的未来，关于不同的死亡。  
你……你为什么会知道那些！不可能！不可能的！  
年迈的刺客竭力嘶喊着，已然乱了方寸。  
亲爱的刺客，看起来你终于意识到了我们正在讨论什么话题。  
孔武有力的圣殿骑士从宝座的高台跨下，王座的辉煌在离开中心人物后立即消失。罗贝尔只用一只手就扼住马利克的脖子，像猎人拎起半死物一样把男人从地板上拖起，以凡人绝不可能拥有的臂力将他悬吊在空鉴，无机质的蓝色眼球上下转动，诉说着主人正在盘算生生吃掉猎物躯体的哪一部分。

阿巴斯·索菲安没有在事发后的第一时间等到斯瓦米前来赴命。现任僭主的得力助手因为畏惧主人可能爆发的盛怒，躲在公共书房的角落编织各种借口。等他终于想好如何解释马利克的问题、赶到书房的时候，阿巴斯前脚刚离开。据说是巴士拉的定期商团带来了极为重要的情报，让斯瓦米获得了喘口气的功夫。作为阿巴斯的左右手，斯瓦米完全有资格追上自己的主人，不过不想自找麻烦的念头让他放弃了打算，他随便给自己找了份无所谓的差事，吩咐守卫们告诉最高导师自己已经来过了。  
推开盘旋石梯尽头的隐蔽侧门，刺客发现外面的天光被垂悬于城堡尖顶的阴云遮蔽，下起了不大不小的雨。在不想淋湿和面对阿巴斯中间踌躇了片刻，斯瓦米拉起兜帽，冲进了雨里。  
此时此刻身处鹰堡偏隅斗室中的阿巴斯·索菲安并没有忘记对斯瓦米的召唤，恰恰相反的是，在听罢商队领头人捎回的消息后，他愈发强烈地意识到手下提供的情报不是孤立存在的偶发事件。低矮的天花板带来的压抑胸闷无法有效排解，明明只有两人的石室里，最高导师却有种整个马斯亚夫，不，也许是整个黎凡特大地上站立着的成千上万的人们，像中了邪咒般，全部转过头，无声地、直勾勾地盯着自己的可怕感觉。  
充当马斯亚夫新统治团队耳目的商队头子告诉阿巴斯，三天前的月圆之夜，驼队的成员里有人看到一个跟阿泰尔·伊本-阿拉哈德很像的白袍男人登陆了巴士拉港口。穿白袍的男人算不上特别突出的特征，于是商人悄悄寻访了在那一天进港的所有船只的水手，进一步翻阅进港税务官登记的随船人员名单，却没有找到年龄、身材和外貌能吻合上的名字。原本可以被视作无用的情报，只需要把传谣的家伙抓起来鞭挞几下就了事了，谨慎的情报收集头子在马背上忽然联想起六个月前从巴格达宫廷侍女们枕边听来的流言，鞑靼人暂停了攻城，退回到最近的河流上游，因为居住在东方尽头的帝王希望英俊王子们回到皇城为他庆贺生日，于是他们纷纷调转马头，携带着最为名贵的宝物去讨父皇的欢心。鞑靼人皇帝的庆生这种言辞，在情报敏感者的眼中怎么看都像是一种托词。侍女们为了从情人手中榨取更多的金钱和珠宝的情话暗示，却在不经意间被搓成了一根柔韧的、足以把所有叛变者吊死的绳索。  
阿泰尔成功阻止了鞑靼人的皇帝，并且已经踏上了返乡的路程，在情报头子看起来这才是合理的推测。于是他不敢怠慢，日夜兼程，硬是把七天的路程压缩了一半，及时递送到自己主子手上。  
阿巴斯·索菲安明白自己现在的脸色大约跟潮湿而晦暗的墙壁没什么两样，但是他努力在头脑中、在胸口下聚集起激烈的情绪。没错，在这种非常的时刻，愤怒、轻蔑、狂妄自信以及嗜血的冲动才是最为有效的薪柴，疯狂的火焰在男人们的眼中窜起，掩盖住了其他更为深层的黑暗。  
召集十人议会。  
他给出了简短的命令，在手下的鞠躬行礼中跨出了大门。

死亡变成了切实存在的箭头，射中了马利克·阿塞夫的背脊，力透后背的肌肉，再从肋骨的空隙中间穿出，以至于受害者低头就看见从自己被剖开的胸腔下生出的恐惧。  
可怜的囚犯呼吸困难，他就像濒死的鱼徒劳地张着嘴巴，因为缺氧来带来的头痛欲裂令人难以忍受。年迈的男人挣扎着，但是被扼紧脖子悬空的姿势让他无从找到能够借力的支点。在极度恐慌和窒息带来的恍惚感双重压迫之下，男人用左手牢牢地抓住圣殿骑士镔铁般坚韧的前臂，抠下暗藏的扳机，袖刃冲出机关时的力量之强，竟然猛地贯穿了敌人的皮甲和血肉。发出惨叫嘶吼的圣殿骑士团长松开钳制的双手，刺客重重地砸到地板，磕得鼻梁断裂，鼻孔顿时涌出了大量的鲜血，呛得他连吐出好几口全是血的唾沫。  
男人想要站起来给予敌人致命一击，想要侧身翻滚躲开降下的暴力攻击，可他无论如何也无法掌控身体的平衡，为什么会有一头轻飘一头沉重的异样感？简直就像是——  
低头望去，左侧的手臂变成了一堆白色的灰烬，连带着身为高阶刺客之证的袖刃一起失去了原有的形状，就像是经历了千万年的时光，已然尘归尘，土归土。  
我必须要称赞，你是一名优秀的战士。  
嘴边挂着赞美的话语，长剑劈砍的动作却没有丝毫的停滞。失去了武器的刺客只能盲目地抓起所能接触到的任何物品来抵抗。  
凶狠而致命的攻击被奇迹般地阻止了。不知道算是幸运还是不幸，金色的伊甸园碎片架住了骑士长剑的锋刃，巨大的冲击力也几乎让马利克的肩膀脱臼，金属和金属碰撞弹射出的花火变成了奇异的光芒，仿佛那是一颗明亮的星星被意外的火焰点燃了，擎在凡人的手中。  
罗贝尔脸上原本胜利在握的表情被冻结了，震惊在下一个心跳的时间外烟消云散，转为了高深莫测的笑容。长剑归鞘，圣殿骑士干脆在刺客跟前放低身段蹲下；出于本能的警惕，马利克把金苹果横在胸前，伸长了手臂做出警告，然而本人却不由自主地退缩了半个身长。  
老实说，我非常惊讶，你竟然做出了跟三十七年前完全相同的选择。  
跟圣殿骑士团长的话起了共鸣，先行者留下的神器有如炸裂般迸射出千万的金色光线，它们像拥有独立的意志，在牢笼的空间里有规律地飞舞，穿梭，近乎完美地编织出一幅巨大而鲜活的画面。在闪烁着金砂般美妙光晕的画卷里，一名全身浴血的年轻男人跌倒在地上，武器被圣殿骑士们的蛮力击飞，撞上所罗门王神殿那盘旋而上的优美立柱，弯折成了无用的铁条，他绝望地高举起金色的圆球，希冀哪怕能抵挡住一次攻击、以寻求生还的火花。神器回应了年轻男人赌上全部生命的祈祷，如同战斗中的阿波罗射出闪耀的金箭，数十道炽烈而盛大的光柱在神殿内部拔地而起，年轻人趁机捡回了一条命，甚至还让他拖走了亲兄弟的遗体。  
真是壮观，干得漂亮，马斯亚夫的刺客。不过当时的你们太过小觑伊甸园碎片的力量，一旦被启动，它带来的就不仅仅是所谓的神迹那么简单的东西。  
黑袍老刺客仰望半空中的幻象，眼神阴鸷。圣殿骑士等待了片刻也没有听到刺客口中吐出半个字，便挤出个无所谓的冷笑。  
它能向持有者预言未来。在那个时候，你已经看到自己的未来了吗，马利克·阿塞夫？你六十三年的人生里，所有的言行选择，究竟是按照神谕的指引在恐惧中前进，亦或是为了抗拒那个注定的未来而无力地挣扎？  
马利克绝望地闭上了眼睛，后背紧紧地贴靠湿漉漉的墙壁，这是他唯一能做出的自我保护。拒绝，拒绝，拒绝。不看，不听，不闻，不触摸，不品味，不再思考。  
就在这个时候，先前被雨水渗透的天顶落下一连串的雨水，落到乱糟糟的头发间，经由体温加热后再缓缓地流过男人的眼皮。那股细小的温暖，仿佛在黢黑的、早已被宣布了死亡的水面腾起一朵微弱的白色水花。水花四散开来，没有落回到漆黑的水中，而是化作了更为细小的白沙漂浮着，以缓慢却坚定的速度流动起来，蜿蜒前行。  
起初那股光流十分弱小，犹如母亲手中牵引的缝纫丝线。渐渐地，男人从模糊中辨认出了那道银白色光芒的真正模样。它像极了仲夏夜皎白月色笼罩下、朝向远方淙淙流淌的奥龙特斯河。从马利克·阿塞夫生命开始之前的三千年，再到马斯亚夫毁灭之后的三千年，它从未有过一次改变方向，没有神谕能够改变它，或者说它就是神谕本身。  
他曾经无数次地站在河岸边，凝视永恒的奔流，回想起古老卷轴上书写的奇异故事。遥远的神明们会对着河流起誓，如若违背，则永生无法渡过河流，无法登访极乐。终其一生，马利克·阿塞夫对着奥龙特斯河默然起过三次誓，誓言的内容却总是指向同一人。  
男人张开了眼睛，那点点温暖的水积蓄在深深凹陷的眼袋里。  
听着，我的恐惧，三十七年前无法杀死我的，绝不可能在三十七年后胜过我。  
这就是你最终的答案么？  
头一次罗贝尔·德·萨布莱流露出了真切的惋惜神情。  
你在心里建造起了一座只属于你自己的耶路撒冷圣殿，在你的殿堂之上，已经无法再容纳下其他神明的声音了吗？  
是的。年迈的刺客在膝盖上握紧了拳头。我不会违背自己发过的誓。  
圣殿骑士站起身，后退了两步，高大的形体跟神器所投射出的幻象重叠，拉伸到变形，然后在半空中以极快的速度闪烁移动了起来。马利克长久地凝视着这幅愈发扭曲愈发荒诞的画面，再也无法将现实、过去和虚伪的未来分开。片刻后他感到头昏眼花，躯体向一侧歪斜，然而彻底昏了过去。

所谓的兄弟会的十人议会，表面上看比较像沙漠之民的推选制，采取轮值的方式，每三个月推选出一名新的总负责人，不允许出现连任。但是在阿巴斯·索菲安刻意把自己跟心腹斯瓦米置于议会之外的情况下，议会只不过是独裁者为了娱乐而设置的投票工具。当马利克·阿塞夫被投入地牢、阿巴斯舒舒服服地坐上原本属于阿泰尔的那把交椅之际，男人公开宣称自己会完全尊重议会的决定，十人团只要有半数以上的票便可以撤换掉自己。  
我所做的只不过是在最高导师缺席的日子里，维持黎凡特刺客兄弟会的传统，自由，平等，以及正义。篡位者如此说的时候毫不遮掩自己的讽刺口吻，他就像夜幕降临时从沙丘下昂起头的蝰蛇，发出细不可闻的丝丝笑声。  
在十人议会面前，阿巴斯也许看上去是一名代理者，然而在改弦易辙的刺客旗帜背后，是由阿巴斯亲手训练出的刺客帮派以及坐拥领土和财富的埃米尔们，十个人又算得上什么呢？  
现在黎凡特的最高导师把视线转向四周。奉命赶来的与会者们窃窃私语，揣测着突然召集会议的原因。阿巴斯从他们的眼中和肢体动作里读出了恭顺、献媚、畏惧、不信任和疑神疑鬼。男人颇为享受这种混乱的气氛，因为他就是自混乱中崛起，他人的恐慌正是他的饵食。  
十个人在与世俗联合的强大权力倾轧之下又算得上什么呢？  
马斯亚夫在叙利亚、巴勒斯坦连绵至尼罗河的广袤土地之内又算得上什么呢？  
阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德单兵匹马在坐拥鹰巢的阿巴斯·索菲安面前又算得上什么呢？  
当夕阳落入了巴伊拉山脉的谷底，男人从黑檀木的书桌后默然站起，跟光明形成了一对此消彼长的对照。  
我得到了一则从巴士拉传回的情报，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德正在返回马斯亚夫的路上。  
甚至不屑于使用模棱两可的字眼，阿巴斯·索菲安平静地宣布战争的开始。


	3. Chapter 3

连缀的水滴如同少女瀑布般的长发间垂悬下来的银质珠帘，随着最细微的动作摇曳；又像祭祀用的镝箭，被精心打磨后的箭簇在无星之夜里盛满了一颗颗银色的月亮。水滴们被拉长了身躯，接二连三地融入深沉平静的水面。  
雨水已经降下了四十个昼夜。地面早在第十二天的早上就消失了，七大世界上所有的海洋不断地上升，攀援，就像热情的恋人们，无论是怎样的山脉和沙漠也无法阻隔它们的相会，海平面高举向天空的手指越过七座圣山的巅峰交叠在一起，让整个世界重新融为了一体。  
马利克·阿塞夫漫无目的地漂浮在无尽无边的水面上。现在的他是旧世界仅存的一段梣木，他随时可能因为潮湿腐败坠入深渊，也能立刻生出可爱的卷曲绿叶。曾经有位把右眼眼球献祭给泉水的神明预言过梣木的命运，却忘记告诉马利克，他的未来究竟是何时会发生，在何处发生，与谁有关。然而人的命运从来不是孤立的，如果世界上有且仅有马利克·阿塞夫这唯一的存在体，那么也就无从谈及命运，它必然跟什么人或者什么物相交缠在一起，在历史的温床上交配产下苍白壳壁的卵，在现在的臂弯中以体温孵化，在未来的时间里沐浴着羊水而生。  
所以究竟是何时何地何人呢？神明也许是故意忘记告诉他。心中不断增长的猜忌让男人开始厌倦了等待，沉睡变得不再不安稳，水面在他的躯体四周激荡起一圈圈的涟漪。  
他祈祷就此腐朽。  
他希望立刻抽叶。  
他想伴随堕落而生！  
他想吟唱荣耀而亡！  
沉眠的思想在跟现世肉身的对立无法得到有效的和解，男人只能在无法得到排解的矛盾中朝向天空引颈发出咆哮。奇妙的是，那一声声听上去不太像濒死的野兽，更接近孤独的猛禽盘旋在天际时对同伴深切的呼唤。  
从男人口中喘出的呼吸变成了猛烈的风潮，以不可思议的巨神般力量撼动着已然成为一体的七大海域水面，掀起狂暴的浪头；世界把马利克抛上高空，世界把阿塞夫之子打入深渊。

积水悄无声息地漫过了耶路撒冷宣教长的下巴和耳垂，虽然水的深度还不至于能漂起一名成人，但是在无意识侧翻身的时候终于把男人给呛醒了。早就破破烂烂的棉质长袍吸满了水，导致了男人站起身的动作更加迟缓。之前斯瓦米审问的时带来的照明早就熄灭了，在他昏过去的时间里似乎没有人造访地牢、新添油灯，于是男人只能在黑暗中踉跄前行，方向感变得紊乱，脚步不断被积水、杂乱无章的稻草和沉底的铁链绊住。  
起初马利克以为牢房里的积水是因为天花板的渗漏，然而当摸索到牢门边缘的时候，他才震惊地发现源源不断注入的流水主要来自门外。  
即使被关押了近两年的时间，男人依然能准确地回想起城堡到下行甬道的构造。地牢位于鹰堡背靠奥龙特斯河的一侧，倘若关押的犯人逃出来，必然要面对脚下的刃壁千尺和漩涡暗流的黑水，或者穿过日夜都有人守卫的庭院以及刺客城堡的大厅。这样一处需要严加看管的地方，很讽刺地必须要保证内部封闭环境的稳定性。男人从未听说过地牢发生过被淹的事故，即使外界再大的风雨不应当造成现在的困境。  
耶路撒冷宣教长的手指用力扣住掌心，右臂仅仅地贴在自己小腹上。他在无法视物的黑暗中僵硬地抬起头。  
几肘尺之外的世界，高悬在头顶上的马斯亚夫，究竟正在经历怎样惊惧骇人的变故？  
   
灰白两色长袍的人群爆发出整齐划一的低吼，哪怕是在沉闷的城堡十字穹窿下也能拥有令人振奋的力量。阿巴斯一反常态没有高高地站在众人视线的最高处，而是在城堡进出大门前负手而立，刚刚发表完一通激烈的演讲让男人的脸颊和鼻头因为激动而亮红。他高举起右手，厅内所有的刺客——大多数的样貌很年轻，有的才到长出胡髭的年纪——兴奋不已，跃跃欲试，他们逐次到刺客导师跟前半弯腰行礼，更有甚者抓住阿巴斯的手背试图亲吻。年轻人像躁动不安的潮水，接踵起伏，在短暂地聚拢后霎那间应声散开，暗潮碰撞着奥龙特斯河的断崖，涂抹过油脂的黑色大氅披裹住年轻刺客们的四肢，将他们变成漆黑的夜鹘，无视外面不同寻常的狂风暴雨，纷纷飞向巴斯·索菲安所编造出的马斯亚夫的最大威胁。  
当最后一名低阶刺客离开城堡前的台阶，守门的两名卫兵以相同的步伐和频率转动绞盘上的辘轳，城堡大门的轴承发出极为不情愿的呻吟，缓慢移动；在过去的岁月里，除非是被敌人围攻的紧急情况，马斯亚夫的大门从未被关闭。城墙般高耸坚固的门扉在地面划出两道深深的刻痕，就像是巨大的鹰的利爪潜入石缝，它缓缓地交叉羽翼在胸前再折叠到后背，将自己裹紧，融入到无法预知的长夜。  
接到关门命令的仆人们早就准备好了火把和照明器物，他们用长长的铜杆把蜡烛火种挑高，逐次送放在墙壁突出的小石方上。阿巴斯不受到忙碌人们的影响，他兀自负手在打磨光亮的地板上前行，脑内近乎疯狂地反复推敲着计划。  
除了十人议会和斯瓦米，男人很谨慎地没有告诉任何一名刺客阿泰尔即将回归的消息。议会的参与者们在过去的几年时间里，不管是自愿还是被迫，违反信条、违背阿泰尔立下条款的次数足够他们死上十次之多，生死权衡、力量考虑，他们绝不可能倒戈向势单力孤的那一方；启用年轻的刺客加强马斯亚夫及其周边的盘查和封锁，编织出伪装成刺客的敌人进入巴伊拉山的谎言，那些不谙世事的小鸟们几乎没见过前任导师及其家人，哪怕站在跟前他们也不会知道来者是谁，相较于只是书写在纸页上的“阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德”这一串字迹，他们更会毫无保留地忠诚于坐镇鹰堡的现任导师；至于马斯亚夫之外的刺客分部，严密的封锁将会让他们在短时间内根本无从获得总部的动向。  
走在被点燃的两排灯火中央，阿巴斯的手指反而绞得更紧，力气大到像是要凭空掐死某个不在面前的人。  
为了引诱阿泰尔直接返回马斯亚夫，斯瓦米在天色还未暗淡下去之前领命火速离开马斯亚夫，在巴士拉返回叙利亚的皇家大道上进行拦截。斯瓦米虽然是个愚蠢的家伙，但是他应该清楚什么叫性命攸关，阿巴斯相信他一定会竭尽全力找出阿泰尔。是的，这已经不仅仅是关系到斯瓦米一个人，更是直接威胁到阿巴斯·索菲安以及他建立起来的王国。  
王国，王国，属于阿巴斯·索菲安的王国呵。  
男人捕捉住并且咀嚼这句偶然掠过心底的话，心底忽然升腾起一个诡异的命题：如果让阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德看见现在的马斯亚夫，他会给出怎样的反应？那个男人打算要审判、流放、处死每一名背叛他的人么？整整十年的时间，可以说马斯亚夫的每一个人都参与了默许和背叛，那么阿泰尔是会愤怒地杀死这里的所有人，还是会愤怒地干脆杀死无能的自己？  
当想到这里的时候，阿巴斯意识到有尖锐的声音从自己的唇齿间流出，他放任自己爆发出歇斯底里地大笑，如同千千万只刀剑在空中挥舞劈砍引起的狂风。与此同时，被风雨冲开的一扇木嵌板猛烈地拍击着石壁，震颤着鹰堡空荡的内腑。  
几乎人人参与了默许和背叛，整个马斯亚夫都是自己的共犯，除了马利克·阿塞夫。  
所以他必须要死。  
   
马利克·阿塞夫放压低肩膀的高度，不知道第几次冲向牢门。他使出的力气太大，几乎把自己的脑袋一并磕碰上去，在逼仄的地下空间里制造出犹如投石落井的沉闷回响。而后他警惕地把耳朵贴在门后，聆听了片刻，意识到根本没有人注意到自己弄出的声响，男人一时间分不清究竟应该庆幸还是绝望，只是常年形成的习惯不允许他轻易使用负面情绪的字眼。  
从不断渗漏进来的水流大小能判断出外面的风雨依然在肆虐，如果不想被淹死，目前看起来只有两种办法，外面的人发现马利克的困境，或者他冲出牢房。守卫们自顾不暇的念头给了耶路撒冷宣教长一丝短暂的鼓舞，但是牢门被设计为朝向里面打开的结构，增加了破门的难度。当他确确实实认清到自己所处的困境后，便不得不停下来，虚弱的身体无法支撑长时间的蛮干，于是他调整自己的喘息，重新考虑对策。  
把稻草全部集中到一处，勉强填塞住进水的缝隙；再把破烂的衣袍尽量拧干，用牙叼住左臂的空袖管撕开，跟已经碎掉的内袍下摆搓结成条，紧紧地裹住腰腹和四肢，减缓体温的流失。靠近地面的下门轴半浸泡在水里，因为吸满了水而极速膨胀，几乎把外包浆撑裂，如果有一些尖锐且坚硬的工具，也许能破坏一半的门轴。于是男人立刻开始搜索，近乎疯狂地在水中、四角里摸索任何可能用得上的东西，可是他什么也找不到，这也是理所当然，狱卒们不会留下任何可能成为逃狱工具的物品。然后男人想起拷手脚上的铁腕枷锁，虽然会姿势别扭、不太能使得上力，搞不好还会骨折，但是为了成功逃离，他依然咬紧牙关，用仅存的右手一下又一下地砸上去。  
他太过于专注，完全没有听见背后铁链铮铮，明明应该只是无生命的铁块，却像蛇一样探出水面，昂起有毒的头，不断地拉伸延展，盘绕出诡秘的曲线逼近它的猎物，尔后悄无声息地露出獠牙，如同满弓射出的箭簇，精准无误地攻向暴露的后脖颈。  
马利克感到有异样的东西咬住了脖子后的铁圈，完全没有作出反应的时间，他就被一股压倒性的力量向后拖拽倒向水中。在慌乱中他触摸到了绕在脖子上的毒蛇冰冷刺骨的鳞片，下意识地想要把那怪物扯下来，然而潮湿的墙壁突然裂开数条缝，更多的蛇蟒窜飞出来，牢牢地咬住所有的铁枷铁环，如同要把手脚撕下来一般强迫男人打开肢体，拉伸到极致。就像被束缚在高加索山的巨灵，又像是被逼向陌路的预言家，马利克·阿塞夫发出绵长而悲愤的哀鸣，最后不得已重重地跪倒下去。  
我曾经教过你们许多东西，其中不包括逃跑。  
马利克听不见说话者的脚步，只能听见自己的脖子拼死抵抗被折断的命运时发出的可怖响声。  
当你们踏进圆形训练场的时候，无论发生什么意外，无论是否能取胜，没有人能够翻越栅栏逃离，你们这些出生在马斯亚夫的雏鸟，终生都无法逃离成为刺客的命运。  
漆黑的衣袖下生出一只苍白枯槁的手，哪怕是在当下这种危险的境况下，耶路撒冷宣教长还是注意到缺少无名指的那段空白。那只骷髅的手灵活地抖动，拇指和食指手指轻微地开阖，像是在对袖笼中的隐匿生物低语；片刻后，一条通体漆黑、跟人前臂差不多粗细的皮同蛇吐着信子从袖口滑下去，落入水中时却没有半点水花。它向着深处游去，不断地旋转腾挪，在咬住自己尾巴的瞬间变成了一轮散发着柔和白光的完美圆圈，自世界最深沉广阔的渊底照亮了漂浮于水面之上的逼仄囚笼。  
马利克·阿塞夫，用剑高手，优秀的刺客，信条的执行人。  
被勒住喉咙的男人无声而艰难地回应了来人对自己的呼唤。  
阿尔莫林……导师。  
倒映在马利克眼中的独眼老人露出了一瞬温和的表情，几欲撕裂肢体的蛇索略微松了松，。  
我没有打算逃走，恰恰相反，我要离开这里，展开我的复仇！  
哦，复仇？  
拉希德丁·锡南——被外人称为“山中老人”的前任最高导师，嘴角恢复到了马利克记忆中严厉的弯度。  
你的复仇对象是谁？阿巴斯·索菲安，还是阿泰尔？  
阿巴斯谋杀了塞夫，不仅如此他在攫夺了最高导师之位后，流放、暗杀了兄弟会众多的兄弟！刺客组织在他的手下败坏堕落！我必须要复仇！  
耶路撒冷宣教长抑制不住激动带来的颤抖，他绞紧了锁链，试图站起来，但是毒蛇构成的铁链丝毫不理会他激昂的意志，牢牢地缠上小腿和膝盖。  
如果说阿巴斯·索菲安在你和阿泰尔的眼中是邪恶的，那么刺杀了我坐上最高导师位置的你们，难道就是绝对的正义吗？  
如同被丢进结着薄冰的奥龙特斯河，马利克·阿塞夫彻底清醒了过来。站在他面前的不是曾经被众多刺客视为“父亲”的那名尊贵长者，而是被他们推翻统治后被挫骨扬灰的亡灵。如果说过去的二十多年间还有什么伤口是被他们两人刻意忽略，那就一定是关于阿尔莫林的问题了，对于大多数刺客而言，杀死阿尔莫林。时光的冲刷让马利克改变得愈发像海边的岩石峭壁，哪怕心存愧疚，他还是选择抬起头，正面迎战。  
站在每个人自己的角度，都会坚信自己是正义。以自己为绝对的评判是狭隘且自私的行为，唯有以无数前人智慧凝聚成的信条作为标准才是正确的思考角度，这是您亲口传授给我们的方法，如果不跟随信条，我们什么都不是。然而您当时做出的选择，阿巴斯现在的统治，我无法苟同，它们偏离了作为刺客组织奠基石。  
说得好，阿塞夫家的长子，不跟随信条，我们什么都不是。如果信条是成为一名刺客的起点，告诉我，什么是刺客的最终目的？  
人们的自由与和平，内心的心宁与平安。  
呵，真像是书写在卷首上的标准回答。  
黑袍的老者对马利克的回答流露出不屑一顾的轻蔑。  
这种空洞无实质的答案，只能对着胡子还没长出来的年轻人讲一讲。身为耶路撒冷宣教长和最高导师的代理人，你也算是拥有过跟我相同的头衔和权力，检阅过相同的风景，我需要听到的答案，是如何才能达到自由与和平，心宁与平安。伟大的目标是被关在地牢里，几近被淹死就能达成的吗？  
黑发的刺客一时分不出自己是被老师的话语，还是被勒进手腕的铁枷所刺痛。  
在这件事情上你彻底失败了，我愚蠢的徒弟啊。  
阿尔莫林背起胳膊，上身微微佝偻，他让自己那只已经失去视力的眼睛正对向男人，而马利克·阿塞夫却有种恍惚的感觉，大蛇盘绕的深渊中央有一只裸露的眼球正死死地盯着水面之上，那犀利的目光犹如长矛，轻而易举地贯穿了自己的心肺。  
你的失败，不仅仅是你个人的耻辱，更意味着阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的失败。历史从来不会记住失败者。你必然记得当你决定继承秃鹫之名时候我所说的那些话。  
倘若不是被蛇索捆住了四肢，马利克肯定已经蜷缩起身躯颤抖了，但是现在的他不能这么做，锁链仿佛是违背他意志的强制力，让他无从逃避。沉默和不配合的态度似乎让阿尔莫林恼怒了起来，他抓起马利克的下巴，瘦长的指节有技巧地顶住男人喉咙上的一处软肋，男人立刻感觉到呼吸困难，几欲作呕。  
复述我当时的话，马利克·阿塞夫。  
黑发的刺客望向上面，牢笼的天花板不知道何时消失了，深渊巨蛇投射出的光在阿尔莫林的身上形成了影，增长的黑暗构成了新的天穹窿顶，笼罩着马利克·阿塞夫理解中的世界，而他只不过是被囚于老者瞳孔中央的影子。他忽然意识到，自己也许从未逃离阿尔莫林灌输给他们的知识，哪怕肉身已经化为尘土，可是思想的幽灵无处不在。挫败，怀疑，惴惴不安，以排山倒海之势短暂地将男人的自我意识掩盖在昏暗的波涛之下，他以为自己又被拖回了梦境，在俄刻阿尼得斯的怀抱中沉浮不定，就像二十六岁那一年秋天所体会到的巨大的彷徨无助。  
男人的喉结上下蠕动，低声地吐出几个破碎的词语，然而严厉的最高导师不会轻易放过对忤逆自己的人的惩罚。鹰鹫般的手指抓住马利克残缺的左肩，就像是要撕开男人的肉身，将怯懦的灵魂活生生地拽出来一样。  
这还远远不够！大声念出来！用你的声音嘶吼出来！  
你能用白色的细盐在纸草上写字吗？马利克，历史从来都是用黑色书写的！  
耶路撒冷宣教长咆哮着，颤抖着，像是要将肉体乃至灵魂咬碎似地。绷紧到极致的肌肉几乎能扯断蛇锁的束缚，他试图站起来，用自己的头颅，用自己的拳头，狠狠地揍上什么东西。  
阿尔莫林仰头爆发出洪亮的长笑，胜利的愉悦感令他的身躯仿佛膨胀了好几倍。  
没错，黑色！唯有黑色才是记录胜利的颜色！唯有胜利者才有资格书写历史！无所谓手段或者途径，只有成功登顶的人才有权力和力量去达成目的。死在理想途中的人们，只能在泥土中不断重复念诵他的墓志铭。  
马利克的肩膀深深地塌陷下去，胳膊被拉直到脱臼的程度，这让他看上去更像一头濒死的野兽。他紧锁眉头，以细不可闻的声息抗拒着。  
可是，不，不是这样的。  
顽固的徒弟，即使被关押在此地两年，你还是拒绝正视事实吗？圣殿骑士团也好，刺客兄弟会也罢，归根结底不是神迹的执行者，仅仅是世人对于不朽力量渴求的意念投射。古老的人们学会了修建围墙和界石，从而诞生了家族和城邦，肉眼可见的隔阂与界碑造就了国家和统治，运作与维系这些秩序的手段被称为政治。这固然是一道矛盾的命题，人们自己一手创造了统治自己的工具，而政治本身又是无从谈及道德和人性。  
缓缓踱步一周，老者继续说了下去。  
阿泰尔和你在刺客组织里进行的尝试就是幼稚的行为，虽然阿巴斯的篡权更多的是为了一己私利，但是他比你们明白什么是现实。你们只会导致刺客们趋于软弱，疏于防范。那些死去的同伴，那些被流放的兄弟，根本是你们直接或者间接导致了他们的悲剧。没错，你很强，阿泰尔更强，仅仅是肉体罢了，你们的思想——  
如同冬日树枝的手指像骤然射出的箭停在马利克的前额。  
太柔软，太慈悲，太理想。  
可是，导师，我认为理想并不是一桩错误。  
马利克·阿塞夫的头颅依旧低垂，看不见他的眼睛。与其说他在与脚下的深渊或者阿尔莫林对话，更像是在吐露自己最为深邃的思考。  
为什么会有刺客的组织，为什么会有圣殿的存在？我曾经希望在图书馆的卷轴里追根溯源，可是阅读得越多越是没有头绪。  
因为增加智慧，就增加忧愁。  
是的，这句话您经常挂在嘴边。当我被任命为耶路撒冷宣教长之后，置身于人来人往之中，和数以百计千计的人们交谈，终于有一天我意识到这不仅仅是我个人的疑问，而是所有兄弟们的心结。问题的产生不是因为书本和知识，而是因为人是一根会思考的芦苇。  
黑袍的老人不再发声反驳，像一座石头的雕像，俯瞰着跟前的男人。  
我无法让自己不去产生自我的思考，更没有办法限制他人的言语。如果走进一片森林，我能听见各种各样的虫鸣鸟啼，无论是令人愉悦还是让人烦躁，神明没有禁止它们存在，我们为什么要强迫所有人遵守同一种法则，呼喊出同一种赞美？难道我们这些为神明所造的卑微个体能够比神明本身更为伟大吗？  
明明没有足以构成力量支撑的点，黑发男人竟然能艰难地曲起一条腿，以另外一边的膝盖为支点，踉跄地站起来，蛇形的锁链犹如经过一千年的生锈风化，从躯干上剥落。  
权力是非常强大的力量，它可以被用于胁迫，破坏，毁灭，在不同的人手中它同样可以被用来保护所有人可以发出属于自己的声音，哪怕是像阿巴斯·索菲安这样的人。我痛恨阿巴斯对兄弟会造成的破坏，也恨阿泰尔为什么当初要给他活路，如果阿泰尔在二十多年前的那一天听从了我的建议，没有饶恕，是不是就不会有今天的痛苦？但无论如何，那是阿泰尔做出的选择，他选择了宽恕而不是杀戮，给予信任永远是比怀疑更为艰难的抉择。现在的困境绝不是阿泰尔和我单方面选择造成的结果，不，它根本不能被称为结果，胜利和失败是短暂并且相对的，我现在还活着！我相信那句话，阿泰尔一定会归来的！我不会容忍有人讥笑他的仁慈是软弱，将他的理想归为虚伪，即使是你！阿尔莫林！  
男人全力以赴地挥出拳头，穿透了年迈雕像崩溃时的千千万碎片与尘埃，朝着通往暴风雨中心的门扉冲撞上去。

满盆的水钟象征着又一天成为了过去，在溢出来之前已经被仆从清倒一空，重新开始滴滴答答，它制造出的声响在封闭的卧室中如此清晰，以至于占满了阿巴斯的整个听觉，连窗外狂暴的风雨也成为了遥远的背景。   
所有都吩咐安排下去之后，他强迫自己躺回卧榻。忙碌固然可以让人摆脱胡思乱想的状态，可是也存在限度。   
阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德绝不可能从天而降，在被自己的种种猜测压倒之前，阿巴斯·索菲安决定强制让自己入睡，保持体力。他使用了足以让人整晚沉眠的草药计量，辅助睡眠的香脂球陶制的熏香炉里明灭不定，微弱的光勾勒出白烟变化不定的轮廓。即便如此，他发现自己无法真正摆脱安静带来的焦虑，他很想爬起来破坏水滴恼人的声音，可是他的头脑被种种矛盾充斥，他无法移动半根手指；他渴求着时间，就像被滞留在浅滩上的鱼，希望月亮永远不要落下，退潮的时刻永远不会到来。   
不知道过去了多久，现任导师翻身下床，决定出门走走，也许身体的疲惫能够帮助自己。   
暴雨不知道什么时候停了，含水的泥土踩下去格外松软；云层没有散去，慵懒地堆积在头顶，仿佛随时会因为过于沉重的分量而降落到地面。男人鬼使神差地来到天堂花园的入口。曾几何时，这座花园是马斯亚夫少年菜鸟们中间的传说之地，据说只有最厉害的刺客才有资格进入其中，享受天堂极乐。阿尔莫林的时期，没有晋级机会的阿巴斯从未获得过许可进入；而阿泰尔坐上最高导师位置之后，男人失望地发现那里已经失去了神秘，只是一座开满桃金娘的普通波斯庭院，中央有一座设计精巧的四方喷泉，夏日里会开满莲花，石榴熟透之后会沉甸甸地触及水面。于是在他的统治开始之后，便下令铲掉花园里所有的植物，并且关闭城堡东面的瞭望塔。   
当然不是阿巴斯无法欣赏春华秋实的丰美，他会厌恶那些勾起自己失败回忆的一切存在。在那座花园中，他震惊于阿泰尔战技高超到能够击败阿尔莫林；在瞭望塔上，他不得不哀求对方救自己。整个马斯亚夫被置于阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德光辉的羽翼保护之下，令阿巴斯无比反感和抗拒，即使他从未深入考虑过这些情绪产生的根源。  
你可以不是最强的刺客，只要击败最强者就能成为马斯亚夫的国王，这就是阿巴斯从阿泰尔发动的改革中领悟出的道理，而且他也真的做到了。他积极地发布新规章，下达新命令，扩张刺客兄弟会在世俗统治中的影响力；他试图洗刷掉阿泰尔存在的每一处痕迹，他站在山巅，把先前属于阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的一切几乎全部踩于脚下。   
金色的球体从台阶上滚下来，一路发出叮叮当当的响声，在碰到阿巴斯的脚尖后轻叩了叩脚踝，停了下来。   
是的，男人记得这个要命的小玩意，被刺客们称为伊甸园碎片，它让马利克·阿塞夫丢了弟弟和一条胳膊，还让天才的阿泰尔被贬为比自己等级还不如的低阶学徒。虽然如此小巧，却能让阿巴斯·索菲安的敌人一败涂地，听上去简直就像是为了协助自己成功而存在的神器。男人一脸兴奋地捡起了金圆球。   
在手指触碰到金属表面的霎那，山风，云朵，呼吸，声音，心跳，乃至时间全部被静止定格了。一只手掌就能掌握的球体尤有千钧，哪怕阿巴斯用上了双手也无法支撑其重量，更可怕的是他发现金球牢牢地吸附在手心，他已经无法按照自己的意愿丢弃它，只能双膝跪下，双手平摊在地面，被迫摆出向远古神灵顶礼膜拜的屈辱姿势。然而伊甸园碎片的重量依然在递增，男人像重伤的鬣狗般哀嚎，却没有第二个人听见他的求救呼喊，他自己则分明听见了指骨折断、掌骨碎裂的恐惧。   
为什么，为什么这个世界上所有的存在都要跟阿巴斯·索菲安作对！   
绞着银莲花纹路的黑色长袍下摆垂落到阿巴斯的眼皮前，就像捡起地上的一枚苹果那么轻易地拿走了伊甸园碎片。马利克·阿塞夫甚至没有多投向阿巴斯一眼，转身走向了站在金雀花丛旁的阿泰尔。黑袍男人把金苹果递给了白袍男人，金属圆球从死气沉沉的状态被唤醒过来，绽放出足以照亮马斯亚夫和整个天际的光芒，仿佛在那个男人的手中诞生了一枚新的太阳。   
而阿巴斯·索菲安这尊悲哀的蜡雕，因为太靠近太阳，融化了。   
阿巴斯从浅眠的梦魇中惊醒的瞬间，涔涔的汗水竟然打湿了衣服的领口。没有迟疑的时间，他离开卧榻，披上象征最高导师的白色外袍，沿着鹰堡内部复杂如迷宫的回廊、楼梯、隔墙一路下行，步伐匆匆。高悬男人头顶上方的壁龛洞口犹如一间间虚伪的圣所，伪神们窃窃私语，谈论着暴风雨夜里的不眠者。   
长久以来，新人统治者被如何处置耶路撒冷宣教长的问题所困扰。手握生杀大权的罗马皇帝可以简单地选择拇指朝上或者朝下，因为在皇帝跟奴隶之间不存在对等的地位，然而阿巴斯·索菲安跟马利克·阿塞夫更像是同处角斗场的斗士，阿泰尔的回归更是敲响了搏杀的铜钟。   
男人本能地意识到最终的时刻已经到了，他需要跟马利克谈谈，一对一的，私下的，不会在正式的文书记录留下任何痕。他们永远不可能像朋友或者同僚正常的交谈，而是像被困在笼中的野兽那样以犬牙和利爪作为工具。   
地牢的大门被打开了，他虽然没有避开从黑暗中突然冲出的囚犯的拳头，不过下个瞬间就把被动转为膂力上的优势。他单手挡格下因为吃惊而变得迟缓的第二击，再顺势反折过黑袍男人唯一的手臂。   
啊，愿你心宁平安，马利克·阿塞夫兄弟。 

不对劲的念头，随着跟马斯亚夫的距离逐渐拉大，在斯瓦米的脑海中变得愈发明晰。   
适逢炎热季节的末端，偶发的暴雨不会超越常识，就算马斯亚夫以外周边滴雨未下也不算多罕见的事，斯瓦米在马背上不断地如此安慰自己。这名恶劣的学徒固然没有阿巴斯篡位的胆魄，但也超越了做小恶之人的神经强韧度，最高导师派遣的任务迫使他连夜赶往巴士拉，对阿泰尔权威的潜意识恐惧，以及似乎有人秘密保护马利克的诡异事件，连缀成肉眼不可见的鞭子，紧圈住他的额头，像荆棘一样深深地扎进肉里。   
他感到口干舌燥，干燥的风吹得人头晕脑胀，疲惫的眼皮也快耷拉下来。也许该停下来吃点干粮，或者在路边的村落找地方先睡个半天，因为抵达下一处皇家驿站大约要到日落前夕了。   
缰绳松松垮垮地垂挂下去，连马也放慢了速度，斯瓦米低垂脑袋，一下一下地点着。宽阔的皇家大道上，迎面而来一名孤身的朝圣者，白马白袍，拉起的风帽无意中挡住了侧脸。旅行者似乎对斯瓦米的坐骑有些兴趣，目光始终粘附在马匹身上，像是在找寻谜语或者暗号。   
愿你心宁平安，来自马斯亚夫的兄弟。   
奔马错身而过的时候，斯瓦米隐约听到对方这么一声问候，立即从半睡半醒的状态清醒过来，大声呵斥坐骑停下。马儿不知道什么时候驼着睡着的刺客偏离了大道，沿着溪流一溜烟小跑。   
斯瓦米在马背上挺直了腰背，回身眺望。从巴士拉到大马士革的国王大道没有任何树荫遮蔽，白光眩目，空无一人。 

狂风的咆哮和自台阶涌入牢房的水流声代替了沉默的两人的心声。马利克退守至房间的深处，水下的铁链碰到了脚趾，于是他停下了脚步，偷偷夹住铁链。   
阿巴斯似乎对马利克没有被铐牢在墙上的情况毫不在意——虚弱的动物鲜少会在第一击落空后立刻发起进攻，没什么需要警惕的——先把火把固定到墙壁的铁环里，甚至掩上了房门。   
刹那间，火焰因此而腾起，灼灼的光芒让耶路撒冷宣教长的眼睛像猫一样轻微地眯起。自然界那蕴含着无穷破坏力的风雨声隐退至地下，变成了咬牙切齿的诅咒，而阿巴斯·索菲安的话语则自然显得无比清晰且真切。   
比起同伴，也许我更敬佩我的敌人。   
耶路撒冷宣教长丝毫不会认为对手在恭维自己。在阿巴斯高举起叛变的大旗之前，在刺客兄弟会的大义之下，他们是同伴，而在那之后，在四分五裂的组织中，他们是敌人。与其说阿巴斯在称赞对手的坚韧，不如说他只是打算强调自己的存在感。   
任何不认命的囚犯都会想方设法逃脱，但是没有人比你坚持得更久。等着侍卫们通报你又一次逃走失败的消息，几乎成了一项充满乐趣的消遣项目。   
令人敬佩。阿巴斯轻浮地补上了后半句。   
炽红的火把自现任导师的上方投下巨大的阴影，逼迫着马利克做出回避，就像有洁癖的人那样，在自己跟阿巴斯的影子之间拉开距离。   
如果是日常对战中，马利克·阿塞夫绝不可能等待敌人讲出如此多废话，可是当下的他既没有足够的力量，更没有随身的武器，于是他选择了沉默来作为对抗的手段。他的目光扫过阿巴斯腰带上的匕首，而它的主人没有放过这一微小的举动，于是篡位者当面拔出了小刀，在手中转动，甚至走近了几步炫耀给对手看个仔细。   
那是一把过度装饰的防身武器，掐金银丝组成的交叉花纹格中间镶嵌着打磨平整的宝石，匕茎上还有数头阴刻的奔兽。刺客的武器总是充满了实战性，鲜少镶金嵌银故作神圣。   
这是一位埃米尔作为报答我提供小小助力给予的回赠。僭主解释道，得意之情溢于言表。在阿尔莫林和阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的年代里，埃米尔们总是刺客的敌人，现在他们更多的是我们的盟友。   
黑发的老刺客说出了阿巴斯·索菲安进门后的第一句辛辣批判。  
盟友的先决条件是拥有共同的理想和目标，你们所谓的一致目的，是贪欲吧。   
阿泰尔在黎凡特刺客中间推行的那些新措施，和我所进行的变革，并没有本质上的不同。   
你怎么胆敢把它们相提并论！   
当极端的愤怒随着咆哮一起从喉咙的缝隙迸发出的时候，马利克·阿塞夫贸然地发起了进攻。他以脚趾夹起没在水中的铁链，踢腿激起水花干扰阿巴斯视线的同时链子也被巧妙地递到了右手中；男人忍痛曲下左侧带伤的大腿，把锁链砸向敌人的脚踝。在这一连串密集的进攻之后，阿巴斯毫发无伤，还提起膝盖踢中了马利克的额角，在对手倒下后，他干脆抓起链子在黑发男人的脖子上缠了两圈，再欺身压上，踩住右手腕，手起刀落，将耶路撒冷宣教长的手掌牢牢地钉在了泥水中。   
马利克觉得拿剑的手像是被直接剖开到手腕，骨头大约裂开了。钝痛和挣扎几乎把他的脖子和脊椎折成两段。   
刚才的攻击相当漂亮，如果你没有因为计算错我的步伐而落空，现在躺在地上的就是我了。   
男人低头看了看差点被打中左脚，它正把耶路撒冷宣教长踩在脚下，逐渐加重对马利克的折磨；再故意缓慢地拔出匕首，乌黑的泥水转变成另外一种更为鲜艳的颜色。不，肉体上的痛苦完全不够，他要把过去四十年的仇恨全部施加到眼前的男人身上。   
每一次你已经站在成功的边缘，却总是失败，你知道这意味着什么吗，马利克·阿塞夫？   
居高临下的僭主舔了舔破掉的嘴角，血的味道像蜜一样甜美。   
因为你就是一个彻头彻尾的失败者，懦弱的孬种！你无法战胜阿泰尔，就像狗一样依附于他，假装自己也是胜利的那一方。这样的你又有什么资格来评价打败了阿泰尔的我！   
攥在阿巴斯手中的铁链锃锃作响，他的精神因为陶醉于自我认同的言语中而亢奋不已，全身抑制不住颤抖起来。没错，就应该是这样！哪怕用怎样残酷的手段，只有站在世界的制高点，这样的人生才是不会被他人轻易否定、不会被淹没在灰尘中可悲的一生，世俗的道德只是败者用来批判胜者的手段。高尚者有高尚者的墓志铭，而卑鄙者也自有卑鄙者的纪念碑。   
不过阿巴斯终究是意识到自己前来的目的并不是充当马利克·阿塞夫死刑的执行人，于是松开了一点点力道，让濒死的男人不至于跨过亡者的审判之桥。   
后脑勺沉入水中，荡起些微的水花，泼溅到马利克的脸颊和鼻梁，血腥和腐臭的味道灌入他的鼻孔，提醒着他死亡的临近。奇怪的是在过去近两年的时间里，死亡一直徘徊在身边，攀附在背脊，同卧于草梗，却从未像此时此刻如此清晰，清晰到可以被眼睛描绘出轮廓。马利克感觉自己更像是陷在流沙里——他见过马匹误入其中的样子——放弃无谓的挣扎，只是徐徐地、以安静的姿势向世界告别，大地宽容地接纳了最初从泥土捏造出的形体。   
但是枯骨抓住了他。   
那副在记忆深处因为饥渴而死在沙漠中的枯骨抓住了马利克·阿塞夫。它分明见节的手指不再指向某个未知的方向，而是牢牢地抓住了马利克·阿塞夫，象征生命的血液从黑袍男人传递到枯萎的亡灵那一侧，于是骷髅的手指像树根一样扎入血肉，重新编织，锻造，锤炼，从左侧被截断的骨头中心生出了金属的鹰翅羽翼，刺穿了所有的阻碍，高擎向无限辽阔的天空。   
男人用力眨了眼睛，恢复了神志。阿巴斯的压制很有效，封住了所有可能的反抗动作，不仅如此马利克渐渐失去了右手的知觉，但是他把脏水咳出来的时候，却渐渐变成了古怪的大笑，让高高在上的僭主有点不知所措。   
你疯了。阿巴斯得出了结论。   
不，一个疯了的马利克·阿塞夫就跟死了的马利克·阿塞夫一样，对你来说毫无用处。因为我是棋子，你用来报复阿泰尔、阻止他干掉你的唯一王牌。   
马利克的吐词又快又清楚，仿佛是站在十字路口的布道者，正在宣读上天的旨意。   
你拥有马斯亚夫的城堡，穿戴锁子甲的亲卫队，可以被调遣的刺客们，还有十人议会当作屏障，然而你依然害怕得要死，害怕到不敢杀死自己的敌人。哦，阿巴斯·索菲安，我不是那种会心软的混帐，我不会同情怜悯你分毫，如果阿泰尔那个白痴这次还打算饶你一条命，我一定会亲手用匕首把你的心挖出来。   
如同被雷电劈中了一样，阿巴斯愣住了，他突然想起了斯瓦米的汇报和猜测，不由地打了个冷颤，然后他揪住耶路撒冷宣教长的头发，近距离咆哮了起来。   
阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德在哪儿！说！他已经潜入马斯亚夫了吗！   
黑发的老刺客轻蔑地瞥了对手一眼，狡猾地回答道。   
当时间到了，你自然会知道他在哪儿的，阿巴斯·索菲安。   
现任导师意识到自己的过度紧张已经被对方看穿了，口吐出恶毒的咒骂，泄愤地揍了好几拳在对手身上。接下来他拽着铁链，如同对待一头年迈的牲畜般把马利克拉起来，重新锁回墙壁上的原位。   
明天的铜钟一旦被敲响，就是你被公开处刑的时候，好好享受最后一个晚上吧，阿塞夫兄弟。   
同样的话也送给你，索菲安兄弟。   
牢门被重新锁上的声音宣告着马利克·阿塞夫又一次越狱的失败。头倚靠在因为漏雨而变得泥泞的墙壁上，先前充满挑衅和反抗精神的飞扬神采随着火把变成余烬而渐渐沉淀下去。   
马利克早就知道会有这么一天到来，死亡，或者——没有或者。他不敢妄想救赎。可是当阿巴斯趾高气扬地走进来，拼命地向他炫耀自己的胜利，希望从他人的挫折和绝望里寻求快感和肯定的时候，他却无法压抑自己心底燃起的希望。   
是的，六天以来连续不断的幻象，反复被提起的预言，阿巴斯的突然造访，所有的都指向同一个结论。   
十年了，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德终于回来了。无论那个男人是否会相信马利克·阿塞夫的辩解，是否能冲破阿巴斯的防线拯救自己，至少他终于能够确定那个人应该是平安回来了。   
他的撕裂，他的愈合；他的破坏，他的新生；他的痛苦，他的欢愉；他的征战，他的止戈；他的静默，他的言语；他的爱，他的恨；他的生，他的死。复杂的、难以形容的巨大情感激流拍击着理智的礁石，马利克已经完全放弃了思考和分辨，像个丢失了最爱宝物的少年那样放声哭泣。   
他从以前就很清楚自己爱那个人有多么深，所以他就有多么畏惧直面这个事实的一天。 

火把还没完全熄灭，如同暗红的萤火虫间或闪烁，柔和了男人满是伤痕的侧脸。马利克·阿塞夫沉沉地入睡了。第六夜的梦境里，倾注而下好几天的暴雨终于淹没了地面上马斯亚夫的后花园，像巨灵用手指捅破一层薄纸那样轻易地洞开了地牢的天顶，清晨炫目的阳光和铺天盖地的雨水混合在一起，形成了滂沱壮观的金色雨水，雨水模糊了男人的眼睛，影影绰绰，似乎有一只金色的猎鹰振翅降下，仿佛是神话中造访高塔上达那厄公主的瑰丽神迹，已然降临在了马利克·阿塞夫的跟前。   
男人被铐在墙壁的刑具上，他欣喜地狂吼着，他拼尽全力前倾着，他只想抛开所有的束缚放肆地冲进那片金雨中。然而当下他唯一能做的只能是竭尽所能探出头颈，充满虔诚地亲吻雨幕中金色的倒影。 

地牢的门锁不自然的落地发出了巨响，马利克勉强撑起浮肿淤血的眼皮，在昏暗晦明中试图弄清楚天是不是已经亮了。   
踏进地牢大门的那个身影白衣白袍，男人呼吸差点停止了。他试图张开干枯结痂的嘴唇，可是刚刚嘶喊出一个音节，嘴角的伤口就崩裂开来，他皱了皱眉头，把血液强行吞咽下去，润滑干涸的喉咙，只为了让自己能够呼喊出一个名字。   
“阿泰尔。”   
白袍男人大踏步上前，斩断了黑袍男人身上的铁链，以这辈子从未有过的温和力量拥抱住了黑袍男人。   
“马利克，我回来了，我这就带你离开。你的伤口……你还能走吗？”   
在须发交缠的温暖呼吸里，马利克·阿塞夫看见了阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德那张哀恸到几乎要哭出来的脸，他便知道面前的人不再是幻象，于是他安然地把头靠到了对方的肩上。   
“好，为了你，我一定能走出去。” 

 

END.


End file.
